


The Greatest View

by late_night



Series: Promnis Week 2k18 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cameos, Coffee Shops, Crushes, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/late_night/pseuds/late_night
Summary: “Oh my gods,” Noctis’ eyes went wide.“Noct,” Prompto said, his arms out in front of him.“You have a crush.”“Shut up,” Prompto whined.“On Specs,” he finished, his body wracked with laughter.





	The Greatest View

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh I wrote a thing! I don't know if I'm doing this right but I'm just happy to be here. 
> 
> Promnis Week Day #1  
> Prompt: First Meetings
> 
> Talk to me about these idiots on Tumblr @ham-for-ham-sandwich

Ignis Scientia was an enigma of a man. 

This was the only conclusion that Prompto could come to, despite never actually meeting the man in person. Or have spoken to him. Or seen him, really. He’d only ever gotten a split second glance of him through a car window after school one day when he picked up Noctis. He was prim and proper looking with a suit on that was nice than anything Prompto had owned ever and upon getting a glimpse of his eyes he could see they were a beautiful shade of green. The shade of green the ocean became when the water was low enough on the beach and the sun hit it just right. 

Prompto was lost on him just from that split glance. He of course declined to tell Noctis about this instant  _ infatuation  _ with his Advisor-slash-caretaker-slash-chief-slash-whatever he needed to be. Instead he chose to follow Noct just enough after school to keep catching glimpses of him from afar, safely away from making an embarrassment of himself where he could just blend right back into the crowd before he could be seen. 

He was able to get away with this for months, gaining small peeks and short looks at Ignis but never actually saying anything to him. Just silently pining away, mentally waxing poetically about his eyes and wondering if his hair was as soft as it looked. Soon enough Ignis changed his look, starting to spike his hair up and once again, Prompto found new ways to sing his praises in his head. 

Of course, Noctis could only remain completely oblivious before he caught on. Kind of.

“He knows about you already,” he said, seemingly out of the blue one day during free period. The kind of period where no one does homework when they’re supposed to be doing homework. Prompto thought the entire thing was a waste really, they were seniors, what classes could they possibly have? 

“Who?” Prompto responded, continuing to pencil-color his sketch in his notebook. 

“Specks,” he said. “Ignis.” Noctis gave a shrug. “You always seem to disappear right before we leave. He knows about you. Did background check and all.” 

Prompto looked at him, completely stumped. It makes sense that Ignis would do a background check, he was notoriously protective of the Prince. Noctis himself had said that at one point. 

“He didn’t uhh, say anything about me did he?” Prompto asked nervously, mentally slapping himself in the head.  _ So much for keeping my big fat crush a secret.  _

Noctis just looked at him, confused. “If he didn’t like you, you wouldn’t be allowed near me again. But nothing specific.” Prompto just stared, because really he just asked Noctis if Ignis had said something about him like a 15 year old school girl and  _ how had he missed that? _

“Right,” he said. “Of course.” he deflated just a little. Of course Ignis would think nothing more of him than being his charge’s pleb best friend. Why would he think anything of him anyway? It’s not like Prompto ever bothered to do the basic human thing like introducing himself. 

“Hey,” a hand waved in front of him, snapping him back to the present. “What’s got you so down? I mentioned Ignis and you just deflated.” Noctis’ head was cocked slightly to the side. “He’s not scary, just come over and say hi. Not like you have a crush on him or anything.”

Prompto chuckled nervously and pointedly did not look Noctis in the eye. “Right, exactly.” 

“Oh my gods,” Noctis’ eyes went wide.

“Noct,” Prompto said, his arms out in front of him.

“You have a crush.”

“Shut up,” Prompto whined.

“On Specs,” he finished, his body wracked with laughter.

“Noctis!” he snapped. “That’s enough!” Like he had a bucket of ice thrown on him, Noctis stopped and looked at him, eyes bulging just a little. Prompto never raised his voice at him. Or ever. Prompto’s face was beat red and he was looking at the ground in shame. 

“Sorry,” Noctis said. “I shouldn’t of laughed.” 

“It’s ok,” Prompto said. “I’m being stupid anyway.”

“No your not,” Noctis said. “And if you like like Specs why don’t you come over after school? Eat dinner and actually introduce yourself.”

Prompto physically brightened up at the thought before frowning. “I have to work tonight.” 

“At that coffee shop job? Lame,” Noctis teased. 

“Not so lame when I’m paying the bills,” Prompto growled. Well as much as Prompto could growled.

“So come over Thursday or Friday then,” Noctis suggested. 

“I think I will,” Prompto smiled and gave him a thumbs up that Noctis responded in turn with. 

As it turned out, he didn’t need to wait until Thursday. Or a full 24 hours. 

All thoughts of Ignis had quickly been tossed aside when he got to the cafe he worked at. It was a place more uptown a little nice but casual. Reaped a lot of customers from the local business district and the nearby college. Just far enough from the college that students would stop on their way in and out, but not stick around for long amounts of time. 

“Medium Americano for Igni-” he turned to see Ignis standing there, immaculate suit in proper form right before him. Taken by surprise as he turned the coffee in his hand promptly left his hand and hit the counter, spilling and going all over the counter and Ignis’ shirt. 

“Nice to meet you too Prompto,” Ignis deadpanned, raising one perfect eyebrow and looking right at him.  _ Right into my soul,  _ Prompto thought. _ What a way to say hello! _

_ Astrals way to go Prompto. _ “Gods I am so sorry,” he squeaked. His face was red with embrassment as he scrambled to find a towel, napkin anything. _ Ramuh if your listening please strike me down. _

Ignis, for all he was cover in coffee, lifting the light blue,  _ Gods it was a light fucking shirt,  _ fabric from directly on his skin.  _ Why don’t you just take that shirt off- Astrals get it together Prompto.  _

Finally finding an unused cloth and handing it to Ignis, apologies fell from Prompto’s mouth in a steady stream. 

“It’s quite alright,” he said patiently. “Accidents happen.” 

“But- I,” he stammered as Ignis continued to get the worst of the coffee off his skin, luckily not leaving too bad of red marks for piping hot coffee. Prompto quickly moved behind the bar to whip up another, face still hot with embarrassment.  

“All is forgiven,” he said. “Now please don’t waste more of either of our time with more apologies. I’m afraid his Highness is being quite finicky today.” 

“Sounds like Noct,” he smiled.

Soon enough Prompto was handing over new coffee over to Ignis, lid safely secured on this time, with a smile lighting his face. 

“Sorry again,” he said, bouncing on one foot while his other rested on his ankle, toes flat on the ground.

“Of course,” he said. “Not exactly how I planned on meeting. Then again you always seem to disappear before I can say anything.”

“You know me,” he said,  _ or maybe not _ . “Always on the move.”  _ It’s not inaccurate.  _

“I’d certainly like to know more,” Ignis murmured. Prompto could barely hear it.

“Know more what?” 

“About you,” Ignis smiled and leaned forward. “This might be a bit forward of me,” he brought one gloved hand to his glasses and adjusted them. “But perhaps we could go out for dinner sometime. Get to know each other.”

Prompto nodded, mostly to himself, swooning over that incredibly sexy accent.  _ Dinner, a dinner to get to know a friend of a friend. Simple get together. You can do this Prompto.  _

He, instead of accepting an offer to get dinner, instead blurted out for everyone in the vicinity to hear,  _ “Like a date?!”  _ His hand covered his mouth, eyes blown wide.  _ Honestly when will you stop embarrassing yourself here? _

“Well I certainly hope so,” Ignis said. “If you’re amenable.”

He was very amenable. Extremely amenable. The most amenable he had ever been ever.

“Saturday night then,” Ignis suggested. Prompto blinked, and oh he had said that out loud. “Seven? I’ll pick you up.”

“Sounds good,” Prompto smiled a dopey smile as Ignis left the coffee shop. Said smile didn’t leave his face as he floated his way through his shift.

“Was that him?” one of the girls asked him.  _ Tifa,  _ his mind supplied in his haze. “That guy your always gushing over?”

“If it’s not I’m going to eat my ninja star!” Yuffie said. “Look at him, he’s got this moony look on his face.” 

“That was him,” Prompto smiled even wider if it was possible. 

“Well he looked like a nice man,” Aerith said as another customer came up to the register. 

“He is.” 

“Nice catch Prom!” Yuffie shouted, getting shushed by Aerith. “Who knew you had it in ya?”

They continued their teasing, but it didn’t really matter. Nor did it matter later on when Noctis and later Gladio found out. Because he had a gotten a date out of Ignis Scientia even after dumping half a cup of coffee on him and that? 

That was winning.


End file.
